barneygamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Colorful World: Rainbow's Edge
Barney's Colorful World: Rainbow's Edge is the video game adaptation of Barney's Colorful World, which is Barney's third touring stage show. The stage show version of this game originally toured in US, Canada, Puerto Rico, Australia, and the UK from 2003-2004. Platforms *PlayStation 3 (Disc and Download) *Xbox 360 (Download only) Playable Cast of Characters You will see the characters' voice actors or actresses in parantheses. Characters with an italicized name must be unlocked. *Barney (Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Julie Johnson) *BJ (Patty Wirtz) *Heihachi Mishima (Jamieson Price) Mike in this video game. *Ganryu (Paul St. Peter) Donny in this video game. *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Sarah (Tory Green) *''Kazuya Mishima'' (Kyle Herbert) character in this game. *Talim (Hynden Walch) character in this game. *Julia Chang (Annie Wood) character in this game. *''Yoshimitsu'' (Phil Sheridan) character in this game. *Jun Kazama (Michelle Ruff) character in this game. *Ogre (Fred Tatasciore) character in this game. *''Unknown'' (Michelle Ruff) character in this game. *Astaroth (Michael McConnohie) character in this game. *Algol (Jamieson Price) character in this game. *Nightmare (Patrick Ryan) character in this game. *Cervantes de Leon (Warren Rodgerson) character in this game. *Cassandra Alexandra (Debra Jean Rogers) character in this game. *Chai Xianghua (Wendee Lee) character in this game. *Pyrrha Alexandra (Laura Bailey) character in this game. Locations The locations of the game are similar to the game boards of the Mario Party series. The locations include: *The Park (The same location from the television show where Barney and his friends play. There are no hazards here. This location is not found in Story Mode.) *The Rainforest (The rainforest is the second location during the stage show. In the game, you must watch out for Big Daddy's coconut shooter! Win at this location in Story Mode and you'll play a boss minigame with Big Daddy.) *The Land of Ice and Snow (The land of ice and snow is the third location during the stage show. Watch out for falling icicles! In Story Mode, if you can win at this location, Dr. Neo Cortex will challenge you to a boss minigame.) *The Beach (The beach is the fourth location during the stage show. Don't let the giant crabs take your coins away! If you win at this location in Story Mode, you will play a boss minigame with Shuma-Gorath.) *Under the Sea (This underwater place is the final location during the stage show. Stars are scattered all over the game board, but if you run into the starfish, that is, the one that sung "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" during the stage show, he'll give you a free Star! Winning at this location in Story Mode will cause a boss minigame with Handyman to start.) *Azazel's Lair (This location is nowhere to be found during the stage show. It is also the final location found in the Story Mode. If you win at this location in Story Mode, you will play a boss minigame with Azazel.) Category:Video Games based on Dean Wendt Episodes & Videos Category:Barney Games Category:PlayStation 3 Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Video Games Category:Mario Party-styled Barney Video Games